The guide for living with the Org :Marluxia
by Luckycookie
Summary: Did you get kidnapped by the Organisation recently and are having a hard time getting along with some of the members? This guide will help you get along with Marluxia, the flower-lover. Other guides comming soon. I had to shorten the title a bit.


**I have finally finished writing this guide. I'm really sorry it took so long. I hope you like it.  
**

* * *

Are you one of those people who got kidnapped by the Organisation and now, have to spend the rest of your life with them? You are?! Well, never fear, 'The guide for living with the Organisation' is here! This guide will tell you a few bit's and pieces on how to live with the sometimes annoying Nobodies.

* * *

This guide is specified on the Organisation's number 11: Marluxia. He isn't so hard to live with but he has a lot of evil thoughts. (I wish I could read people's minds!)

I did convince him to join me. He's edginess made him sort of snappy and sulky. I don't think he'll give me any advice, but who knows?

**Tip number 1:** When you join the Organisation and get put on your first mission, Marluxia is most-likely your first partner. He has a hand with helping new-comers find their place in the Org. Marluxia is a quite gentle and patient (with exceptions) Nobody. (He's only that way with newcomers). He will guide you through your mission making sure you understand why the Organisation do the things they do. (All Keyblade wielders beware; Marluxia is greedy for the power of the Keyblade. **Marluxia + Greed for Keyblade = Destruction!**)

No comment from Marluxia.

**Tip number 2: **Marluxia's appearance might shock you a bit because of the pink hair and the passion for flowers but don't assume he's 'different' (know what I mean?) You better not insult his hair colour or call him a girl because it could be the last thing you ever do. He has a scythe and is really not afraid to use it. Marluxia is very annoyed with people calling him 'gay' and every time he hears that word, he goes crazy. Take note that Marluxia takes great pride in his appearance.

"It does really annoy me when people come around and call me a girl. Those ignorant fools!"

"He talks! Amazing!"

"Don't annoy me any further please."

"I won't. In my opinion you're the only man who's man enough to go around with pink hair and live for flowers."

"At least a few people respect me."

**Tip number 3:**Marluxia knows practically everything about flowers and would be very glad to share his knowledge with you. If there's a time where you have really nothing to do and are bored out of your mind, it would be a good time to ask Marluxia for a lesson about flowers. You'll be less bored and Marly will be happy!

"Don't encourage them to call me Marly! It's bad enough that you do it!"

"Shees, someone really got off on the wrong side of the bed this morning!"

"I'm so close to leaving, so you better keep your comments to yourself."

"Whatever!"

**Tip number 4:**Never kill any flowers or any other plants while in Marluxia's presence. He will become very, very mad at you. If you're not careful he would probably even kill you if he had a chance. If you take away a plant's life, you have to pay for the crime you have committed, that's how Marluxia sees it. Revenge is something that he particularly likes.

**Tip number 5: **Marluxia becomes a very bossy type of Nobody after a while, especially if you have to slave through many mission with him. Soon, after doing several missions accompanied by Marluxia, you'll be really sick of his constant orders and over-dramatic speeches about the heartless and blah blah blah. I did point out there are some exceptions to his gentleness and kindness. My best advice for you is to tell him to seriously shut up, to lock his mouth and throw away the key. It will help, because if you can't talk you can't give orders (or speeches).

"Like that's going to stop me. As a higher rank Nobody I have the right to order lower rank Nobodies around."

"You can't order me around. Anyway, you're number 11. The only people lower than you are Larxene, Roxas and Xion. I don't count"

"You'd be surprised at the things I can do. Anyway, you're not someone I need to order around because you always finish off your missions properly."

"I know. I'm perfect."

**Tip number 6**: If you ever want to give Marluxia a present to show your gratitude or something, I'd advice you to use you're artistic skills ( never say don't have skills because you're wrong) to make something amazing. He loves paintings very much, especially if you paint paintings of dahlias or cheery blossoms.

"I think I prefer cherry blossoms. I like the soft pink colour."

"No duh! You like everything that is pink."

"Don't push you're luck."

**Tip number 7: **The other members in the org. give Marluxia all kinds of stupid, insulting nick-names. For example: Flower boy, sissy, pink princess, girl and others I don't like to mention. I'd advise you not to join the club of the big-mouthed Nobodies who wouldn't have the guts to be like Marluxia because you'll just be as stupid as they are. If you stick with Marluxia, it'll make him proud.

"Being proud is a feeling. I can't feel 'Proud'."

"If you try hard enough, you can."

**Tip number 8: **(This is another tip concerning friends.) If you ever have friends over, Marluxia will try and be as polite and friendly as he can be. Unlike Axel, he knows what manners are. I must still warn you. If you're friends have strong hearts, he might try to turn them into heartless. It's a possibility.

"I don't think I would. It's not my job unless Xemnas tells me it is."

"That's what I'm saying. If they have strong hearts, Xemnas is sure to want their Nobody."

**Tip number 9:** Though he will never admit it, Marluxia loves when people surprise him with presents at his birthday. Usually everyone forgets his birthday and is makes him sort of sad. Even I forgot it this year. Be the first to surprise him next year! I think his birthday is on the 11 of November. Give him a present and it will make a world of difference!

"You know, something is wrong with you. You're usually unhappy when you're around me. Why are you telling people that they should be nice to me?"

"Well, I don't want all those people to die because they did or said the wrong thing to you. You might never consider it but some people prefer not being beheaded."

"Something tells me that is not the reason."

"Well, it is."

**Tip number 10:** Finally, the last tip. If you did anything to make Marluxia angry, you're not always faced with the death penalty. If you stand up for yourself and fight for what you think is right, don't give up when Marluxia threatens to kill you, because if you show you believe in yourself, it will scare him off. The only reason why I know about this is because it worked with me. I'm really not sure if it works with other people.

"So Marluxia, you can go now. I'm sorry I held you away from your precious flowers."

"Are you mocking me?"

"No and if I did mock you, there would be nothing you can do about it."

"What's wrong with you now? A moment ago you were unusually happy and now you're grumpy again."

"A few minutes go you said that something was wrong with me because I was happy and now you're saying there is something wrong with me because I'm grumpy! Make you're mind up! I was being grumpy so that you'd stop thinking there is something wrong with me."

"I get it. I'm going to leave you alone now. Is there anyone you want me to bring to you?"

"Yeah, just get Roxas for me. He's next."

"Ok."

So, that's another guide completed. I'm sorry if it's not as good as the others. It's not as difficult living with Marluxia as it is with other members. Anyway, thanks for reading this guide. Roxas will be next to help me right a guide. If he doesn't help me, I'll **MAKE **him help me.

Till the next time. . .

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope this was ok. Please review. If you find any mistakes, I'll be glad to know about them.**


End file.
